Future, Here I Come
by Sherlock's Watson
Summary: After the war, Healer Harry's life is not what he wants. He is determined to find his happiness, that special someone just for him. However, it's easier said, then done...
1. Field Work Opportunity

Author Note: All reviews are welcomed. If good or bad, please explain so I can fix it or continue it.

I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter and its characters. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Field Work Opportunity<strong>

"All fifth year healers, please go to conference hall. The meeting will begin shortly," announced one of the head healers. Mummers ran among the healers; what was this meeting about or when was it even planned? "Hey Potter, do you have any clue what the meeting is about?" yelled Brian Davis across the room. "How am I suppose to know? I'm a fifth year, just like you." Davis was about to reply, when again the speaker went off, "Fifth year healers! To conference hall immediately!"

After that angry announcement, they all practically ran into grand hall. The top boss of the healers began the meeting, "We were given the opportunity to send you all to different parts of the world for training in the field, that is if you are willing to go." The presentation continued on with all the details and what the offer consisted of. By the end, many were excited, while others were uneasy about the idea.

"Maybe I should take the offer…" thought Harry Potter. "Home isn't… pleasant at the moment. I could use a vacation from home." Harry Potter was one of the first names to be on the list for training in the field.

Before he could leave the hall however, Davis caught up with him. "Man, I can't believe this! We are actually going someplace! Wait… you are going, right Potter?" Davis asked hesitantly, "I mean are you going to stay and you know, try to work things out with Ginny?" Harry just simply shock his head, "Nah, not anymore. We both tried to make it better, but… the war really screwed us up. To be honest, sometimes I feel like she blames me for what happened in the war…" Davis was silent, trying to think of the right thing to say to make his buddy feel better, but nothing really came to mind besides, "It wasn't your fault… if anything, you saved lives…"

Without looking at Davis, Harry walked faster and said, "My shift is over, see you next time."

As he stood there watching Potter walk away, all he said was, "Okay, see ya later man." Harry waved without looking back. "I hope you find a happier life… you deserve it more than anyone else…" he thought as Harry Potter was finally out of his sight.

* * *

><p>I know its short, but I want to see how people react to my story, so please review.<p>

Thank you.


	2. I Set You Free

**Chapter 2: I Set You Free**

"Ginny, just stop! Listen to me for once!" Harry yelled, trying to make himself heard over the shattering of dishes and glasses. "No I'm tired of this Harry! I am so sick and tired of living like this!" she yelled as she threw another plate at him. He ducked just in time because the plate shattered against the wall where his head had been moments before. "Damn, Gin. That was too close," thought Harry to himself.

They were in the kitchen, which was where Harry found Ginny when he got home. For a long (too long…) while, they have been arguing now. They were always fighting about one ridiculous thing or another equally ridiculous thing. Even though they constantly are at each other's necks, they had counseling. They had tried to improve their relationships; they were once so happy, but what happened to them? Everyone was under the impression that they loved each other, that they would marry, that they would have many children, that they would grow old together… So how did it all go so so so wrong?

They decided to live together after the war, hoping it was just a phase caused by the war. They lived at Harry's flat, but… tonight it was the last straw for Ginny Weasley. "Enough is enough Harry!" She kept on yelling, "We tired and tired and tired! But we aren't getting anywhere!" She was crying by now, but she had not stopped throwing dishes at Harry. "That's what I want to talk to you about Gin!" he rushed towards her, grabbed her from behind, and held onto her arms, so she would not be able to continue throwing things like the knives and glass. Ginny was openly sobbing, at first she tried to escape from his hold, but after a while she gave in. "Gin…" Harry whispered," Please… try to calm down. You know what the doctor said about the heart problem. You have to try to calm down…"

After a few minutes, she stopped sobbing, but tears kept running down her face. "Harry… I can't keep doing this..." she whispered back. She sounded so… defeated. Even though Harry no longer loved her like a partner, he still cared for her. He decided that their situation has gotten too far, too out of hand. "This needs to end," Harry kept thinking.

"Gin," he continued to whisper, "I'm letting you go. We have to stop this before it literally kills us." He let go of her; she turned around and wrapped them around him. "For real this time?" she asked as she looked up to see his face. There was a look of relief… but also fear. "Yeah," he answered while nodding, "for real." She stayed there hugging him; she too cared for him, but she realized that this relationship was non-existent; it had no future.

"You can have your own place and do whatever you like. You can finally start the bakery you always used to talk about," Harry said to try to lighten the mood. "So…" Harry said as he took a look around the kitchen, "Chinese or Italian?"

"Ummmmmm… I'm kinda in the mood for deep dish pizza," Ginny said as she started to wave her wand to clean up the mess. "Pizza it is," Harry said as he looked around the kitchen for the Muggle phone. "...that is if I find the phone…"


	3. A Letter Plus An Old Friend

Chapter 3: A Letter Plus An Old Friend

"Hey Harry!" yelled Davis, "We finally got our letters!" He was waving his around, proving his statement to Harry. He looked like a little kid, all excited and jumping all over the place. "I'm going to America! Can you believe it? I've never been to America before…" he seemed to be picturing that it was like from what everyone had told him about so far. "Is it true they call their chips, fries?" he whispered to Harry. "Honestly I am not aware if they do or do not," answered Harry, "but where can I get my letter?"

"You might want to talk to Ms. Foster; I think she's handling the letters." Harry just looked at him all befuddled, "Ms. Foster?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter? It was _about_ time you arrived," said a voice right behind him. As Harry turned around he encountered an elderly lady with eyes much too sharp. "Here take your letter. I had been running around looking for all the ones that applied,…" Somehow Harry could not picture this elderly person running up and down the stairs, chasing after anyone. "…and _you_ seem to be the _only_ one that had to keep me waiting. I do not like to be kept waiting, young man. At my age it should be _you_ waiting on me." Her eyes never left his face as she addressed him, those unblinking, merciless, sharp eyes. Nevertheless she handed him his letter with all the information concerning his trip. She left before Harry could give her his thanks.

"She's a bit scary, isn't she?" Davis whispered, as if speaking too loud would attract her back. "I'll admit," whispered Harry back, "if stares can burn, she would have killed me…" They both just kept staring at the spot they last saw her at. "Well ummmm… Where are you headed?" Davis asked, trying to change the atmosphere. Finally remembering about the letter, Harry tore it open eager to discover where he was going on "vacation" to. "Madrid…" said Harry "isn't that in Spain?"

"Yes it is in Spain. The food, the music, the sights…" said Stephany Bandy, another co-worker and friend, as she walking up to them. "…so wonderful," she sighed, her eyes all sparkly from the memories. She turned to Harry, saying, "You are truly fortunate to be going to Madrid; it is simply wonderful! I wish I was to go, but I was assigned to France, which it too I hear is quite a beauty of its own." "I think I have a great grandfather that was French," stated Davis, as he seemed to be thinking hard, on whether or not it was true.

"Well that's umm good." Stephany just looked down at her chart, "well I have some... patients to check on up. I'll see you both later. "Oh! I'll come with you! I have to do some myself," Davis said as he started to gather all his paperwork. Stephany looked pained, but agreed on the condition that he would not start asking a thousand questions. "Well I'll catch up with the both of you," said Harry, "I have to finish some paperwork first." After their farewells for the moment, Harry headed for his office. Once he arrived, he was surprised to see that someone was waiting for him. When he realized who it was, he gave her a tight hug.

"Long time since we last saw each other. I wanted to see how you were doing," said Hermione with a huge smile on her face. "I'm well. It was a hard few months, but things are starting to look up." Harry too had a huge smile; he was over-joyed in seeing the familiar face.

After what seemed like hours of talking, Hermione suddenly grew quiet. "Harry… is it true what Molly told me about you and Ginny?" she whispered, as if afraid that the topic would upset Harry. Harry looked at her with a small smile that did not seem to reach his eyes. "Well, I don't know what Molly has told you, but Ginny and I are no longer together. We… decided that it just wasn't going to work out. There was the constant bickering at one another and the yelling… We decided to split, so that we both would be happier because obviously being together made us both miserable." Hermione looked at Harry all confused, "was it really that bad? I mean at Hogwarts, both of you were heads over heels for each other." Harry chuckled, "yeah, we were, weren't we? Well all I can say is that life changes us, especially war." He grew silent as memories came back to him, "but, breaking up isn't a bad thing in this case. Hermione, it was more pain when we were together, than now. We still talk and even hang out with each other. Somehow we get along better as friends." Harry smiled again, but this time, so did his eyes. "We are happier now, so don't give me that sad look anymore because I'm happy now."

Yes, things were better in Harry Potter's life, but just like how the clouds change, so does life.

After talking about his relationship, Harry found out that Hermione had won yet another case in the court of law. She was a lawyer for the magical minorities in the wizardry world; she tried to improve their lives. After a long chat about her work, Harry told him about his training in the field assignment. At first she was sad to hear he was leaving, but she was also glad that he seemed so excited about the trip.

"You better write." Hermione said sternly, "I want to know what it was like." Before she left she gave him another hug, and said as she smiled, "Have fun too."

For the rest of the day, Harry was in a pleasant mood. Even the female healer's assistants noticed the difference, they all agreed that it suited Harry Potter very well indeed.

After the day's work, Harry headed home to start packing because it turned out he would be leaving in three days.


	4. Dance to Your Heart's Content

Chapter 4: Dance to Your Heart's Content

"Welcome Mr. Potter. I have been expecting your arrival," a pretty lady with brown hair and eyes greeted him, "I am Ms. Lourdes Castro, the field training organizer of Madrid. We owled each other recently. I hope your trip was pleasant." "Yes, it was. Thank you. I'm glad to finally meet you in person," said Harry as he shook her hand.

As they head to headquarters, Ms. Castro explains to Harry about the paper work she had sent him concerning about the trip such as where he will be working, where he will be boarding, and about his free-time. He was welcome to explore Madrid and surrounding areas. He already had his room and food, but she recommended he also eat at the restaurants to experience the more authentic cuisine of Madrid. "Madrid is well-known for its seafood," she said, "as well as its night life." She told him about the music concerts and festivals and art galleries. "There is much to see, so hopefully you won't be bored."

Just as they walked into the office, one of the secretaries rushed to Ms. Castro and started speaking rapidly in Spanish. Poor Harry did not understand a single thing that was said, but by their expressions and tone, he was aware that something was not right. "Maybe I should learn some Spanish since I'm staying in Spain for a while," Harry thought as he continued to watch the two ladies interacting. He chuckled to himself as he thought, "If I'm going to be here for six months, I might as well learn it."

"I am sorry, Mr. Potter, but there seems to be some new changes. You will still do the training here in Madrid; however, your boarding and work place has been changed," she stated as she hands him another packet with the new information. "Apparently, the dragon resort is acquiring new trainees and new dragons in a few months, and will need more healers, so you have been reassigned. Are there any questions?"

Later that afternoon, Harry arrived at the Healer's Cottage where he will be staying at for the next six months. "Well it's not fancy, but it's enough and comfortable," he thought as he started to settle in, "I like it." The cottage itself was pretty grand sized, but what made it seem smaller was because it was a dorm; there was a huge kitchen connected to a dining room, and then there was the living room that was full of couches and bookshelves on healing; branching out of the living room where multiple hallways, which lead to the individual bedrooms.

Harry was surprised to discover that the dragon resort was one of the biggest and most extravagant ones because before today he had never heard of it. He had asked about it as well when Ms. Castro had reassigned him, "Yes, it is one of the grandest in Europe, but it is not well-known. The organization that runs the resort prefers that the resort remains private. Why? I do not know their reasons," she had explained, "You are very fortune to have the opportunity to train there; not many would have gotten this assignment, but because your healer's resume is so impressive, you were given the chance."

The first few weeks mostly concerned on following the rules –someone could get seriously injured around the dragons if the rules are not followed –and creating a routine and schedule were also important.

Harry spent a lot of his time in the clinic doing his job on the schedule days, and observing and helping out on the other days; he loved learning more and helping people. After the war, he was so tired of all the hatred and pain. He wanted to do some good. He had felt so helpless when he had seen all the bodies of those he knew. It was after the war, after all the funerals he had attended, that Harry had decided to become a healer. He had worked so hard to get to where he was now, but he never regretted one bit of it, instead he was inspired to be better. All his hard work had lead him to this beautiful resort.

* * *

><p>"Hey Harry, Philip, Lulu, Luis and I are goin' shopping and getting a bite today, wanna come along?" said Edmund, "We thought about doing dancing too. You know just to have some fun." After living on the resort for a while, Harry made some interesting friends that always took him along with them whether Harry wanted to or not, but secretly Harry loved how they did that. It was not like Harry did not like visiting new places, it was more like having to do it alone; even though Harry would not say it, he did miss his old friends. Back at home he was able to see them almost whenever, but now it was a little bit different. "Sure, let me just find Marcus so that he could cover for me." "Don't worry. We already asked him. You're good as long as you bring him back some food." Somehow harry was not at all surprised that his friends already had it all planed.<p>

After some random shopping, they all agreed that some ice cream would go along splendidly with the heat. "Does anyone still want to go dancing?" asked Lulu as she licking the ice cream that started to drip down the cone. "It's pretty hot today. I think I rather go to a museum or the likes."

"Well, right now it's hot, but later I bet it'll be nice for some dancing." Philip stated, "I heard there's a festival tonight." Philip was always up for dancing, and it did not matter what kind of music either because he knew so many. He even taught the other guys, so that when they did go dancing it was much more fun since they knew what they were doing. "I bet there'll be loads of music there," Harry said, who happened to be one of Philip's greatest students. There was something in the music that just made Harry wanted to move and be free. Music helped Harry express what was in him, even though he was not aware of it. When they all went dance they could admire the way Harry moved, natural and graceful; though whenever they mention it, Harry just colors a bit and says "You're had too much to drink."

"I think dancing will be fun. We haven't gone in a long time," said Philip. "But we went last week, don't you remember?" Luis asked him confused because he of all people should be the one to remember the last time they went dancing. "Yeah, we went to that new club that had just opened, the one that Harry and Lulu argued on which of the two bartenders was the cuter one," Harry and Lulu colored at the memory; they had been very loud especially since they had all those drinks in them. Everyone laughed at the memory however. "Oh gosh, remember how the one in the blue approached Harry?" "You're crazy. It was the guy with the dark brown hair and white shirt, not blue." "No no. It was the blue; the one in white offered Harry a drink." "You're both wrong. Lulu asked the guy in blue for a drink. And the one in white just straight up kissed Harry." "Don't exaggerate. It was only a peck on the cheek." "Well that's more then what you got that night." "What? Nah uh." The group of friends kept bantering each other until they heard the music of the festival only a block or two away. There they danced until even Philip said it was time to go back to the Cottage.

* * *

><p>AN: I would like to say thank you to everyone that had read my story. It feels good to created something and present it to readers.

By the way sorry for the wait, but I've been trying to write another story also. Anyways, hope you have enjoyed it so far.


	5. What Friends Are For

Chapter 5: What Friends Are For

"Alright healers, today is the day that marks the beginning of trading season. To those of you that are new, this is the time where dragon handlers from all over the world come to our reserve and bring along dragons to trade or sell them to other capable handlers. The season is stretched to about two months, but has the potential to last three months because the new handlers stay here to work with the new dragon while still around the old handler, so that the dragon transfer is smoother from one reserve to the next. The handlers come and go during this time, so it might not be busy the whole time, but I wouldn't count on it because this is usually our busiest time of the year, so there will be more people on staff at the same time. Expect the unexpected during the next two months. Every year there are accidents and serious injuries; it is our job to attend and care for the injured. Are there any questions? A new schedule will be posted later this evening. Be the way, usually no dragons come today, but handlers do to see the reserve and where their dragons will be staying. Help them out if you can, otherwise let them do their jobs and you do yours, and everything will be just fine. Now get out and enjoy the easy day before all the new arrivals come."

As the meeting finished, the healers dispersed. Lulu ran up to where Luis, Philip, and Harry were at, "Can you believe it? The new arrivals will be here." Her eyes were all dream-like as she thought of them. "The handlers are always so handsome for some reason, especially with all the scars." Edmund laughed as he walked up to the group since he heard what she said, "I would think that the ones with less scares would be by far more handsome and smarter." "Smarter? Why smarter?" "Well, if they were smarter, wouldn't they have fewer scares because they were smart enough to not get hurt?" "Or too coward to try anything," said Harry, just to mess with Edmund.

"Whatever," he said just to stop the argument, "anyways today since there's not much to do, would anyone like to go get a bite?" "No, I wanna stay to see all the new arrivals," Lulu said as she wiggled her eyebrows, which caused Philip laughed at the sight.

"Actually, I was thinking of going on a run," said Harry. "I haven't gone in a while, and it just sounded like a good thing to do today." "Running? Why don't you just go flying or something? Your good on the broom no doubt about it," said Luis, "actually why don't we make some teams to play Quidditch? We haven't done that in a while." Harry was very much aware of his words being used against him, but the idea was tempting, so he agreed. "I guess today should be the day before it really gets packed with the new dragons and handlers."

The teams where finally made with the help of other healers and handlers that were free for the day. After the first game, everyone wanted Harry as their seeker. And as the games went on, more and more people were eager to play. It seemed like many have not played since their time in school; however, the games were competitive, but full of good sport. As new games started, players would switch to take a break or be done for the day, but of course Harry managed to play for all the games. Most of the residents of the reserve had never seen Harry fly, so they were utterly amazed by his talent just like the new comers that had made it to the reserve already. For the rest of Harry's stay at the reserve (and even after), it was not uncommon to have a game of Quidditch at least once a week.

It was until dinner time that all the players decided that they had enough playing for today. They all needed their rest for when tomorrow came because tomorrow was when the dragons came.

And tomorrow did come, bright and early and… really hot. This part of Spain was known to be hot as it was, but once those dragons started to arrive, it got even hotter. Harry was amazed to see all the different kinds of dragons; he knew a few because of Hagrid and from the tournament, but these were way beyond anything he had known. Sizes varied from the size of his pinky to a small mountain, as well as the colors, every color imaginable and not imaginable. Harry and his friends were so entranced by the beautiful creatures, that sometimes on their breaks they would hang around the dragons to observe them.

"Aren't she a beauty?" asked Luis as he and Harry watched a new dragon with its new handler. "Yeah, I still can't believe I haven't heard about most of these dragons. They're beautiful." Harry was in awe of the magnificent creatures. "What about the guy," Luis asked as he nudged Harry. "The handler?" Harry colored a bit, "He's not too bad…" Luis chuckled as he keep nudging Harry, "Oh really? He's not too bad?" "Okay! He's pretty good looking. Happy now?" Luis stopped chuckling, "I don't know. Are you?" The way he said it made the question deeper, "Are you happy, Harry?"

Harry had told Luis about Ginny and their situation before. Luis had been there in all the incidents when both guys and girls would come up to him asking if they can buy him a drink or offer to give him their number, but Luis has also seen all the times when Harry had turn their offers down. "You said it yourself. You and Ginny didn't have a future together, so why are you holding back?" Luis looked Harry in the face now. "Why don't you let people in?" He could see the hurt in Harry's eyes, "I know there aren't any perfect people out there, but why don't you give people a chance? It just might surprise you what you find." He wrapped an arm around Harry, "You're special, Harry, and not because of your scar. You're just an awesome person in general, just ask anyone around."

Harry at that moment hugged him; there were tears trailing down his face. "I was scared," he whispered. "I didn't know if it was right or what was even happening… No one ever told me how the wizard world viewed it; I only knew the muggle point of view, and that scared me." Luis lead Harry back to his room, so Harry could have some privacy. "I eventually saw how there were couples and stuff…, but still. I never had anyone I can really talk about this. Ron is Ginny's brother. Hermione grew up with muggles. I grew up with my muggle relatives that pretty much just hated everything about me. Then I went to Hogwarts, and I found out I was some big hero. Everyone expected something from me. I guess I just went along with their expectations of me… They were always so proud of me when I did…" Harry wasn't sobbing, but he couldn't see anything through the tears and his voice sounded different due to his congested nose. "I did love Ginny though; my love for her was never pretend."

Luis sat next to him on the bed and rubbed his back trying to give him reassurance and comfort. He did not say anything, perhaps he knew Harry need to get it all out. Perhaps he realized that Harry's emotions were suffocating Harry to the point that Harry did not even know how to control them. Perhaps he saw how Harry never really got to experience life like a kid. Perhaps he saw how Harry did not grow up being the person he would have been due to all the expectation of others. Perhaps he saw how Harry had to be an adult all his life in order to survive. Perhaps he realized that there never was anyone that Harry would seek guidance from because everyone had a plan for him. Whatever it was, Luis just knew that Harry needed someone, even if it was just to listen to him and hold him as he cried.

"I know you've had it tough, Harry… I can't even imagine all you have been through, but you aren't alone. You have friends all around you that care. Yeah, they might not know exactly what you going through either, but I bet they will still be willing to listen to you and comfort you too." By this time Harry was sitting on his lap and crying, his emotions bursting through his tears. Harry told him about the Dursleys and how they treated him. He told him about the time he learned he was a wizard; he had thought it would be his freedom from his muggle life, but instead it was just another prison. He had to pretend to be this mature and brave kid because there was the expectation that he would have to save the world from a psychopath that everyone feared. He had to give his life, his childhood, to the wizard world in order to protect everyone. He did not have a choice. He never said he wanted to be a hero or to be the boy-that-lived. He had never had a say about his life.

That night Harry slept over at Luis's room because he cried himself to sleep.


	6. Newness

Ch 6: Newness

Days have passed since the little incident, Harry seemed to change. The difference was quite noticeable by many; they thought the change suited him very well.

The new Harry Potter laughed more and enjoyed being in other people's company more. He held himself differently, with much more confidence. He continued to speak to Luis about all things he was too scared to ask before. He was quite the extraordinary man once he let people see his true self.

"Hello Harry, what are u up too?" asked Lulu as she walking into the medical tent. "Oh not much, besides the fact that my shift is over in fifteen minutes," he was at his desk, filing away the reports of the injuries of the day. Lulu nodded to show she heard him, but instead of leaving or saying something else, she just sat there on the stool next to one of the beds. Harry waited for her to say something, anything really, but she just kept sitting there playing with some vials that had potions.

"Were you going to just give me some company because you were bored or were there something you would like to talk about?" Harry asked after ten minutes of silence. "No, I was hanging out with you." At her words, Harry swung around in his chair so that he faced her and crossed his arms. "Oh really?" he said quite sarcastically. She had her eyes on the floor as she said, "Yup."

Harry sighed as he looked at her, "What's the matter? And don't say it is nothing." He added as she was about to deny anything was wrong.

"Fine… But you have got to promise me you won't get angry." Her eyes were finally looking at him straight in the face. "Well I suppose it depends on what it is that you have done this time," he replied as he looked her in the eye.

She smiled a small smile that seemed to say _Please don't kill me_; she even had her hands up and had her shoulders shrugged. "Mind you I didn't do it on purpose, well maybe a little, but I didn't mean for it to go so far… I only meant to drop a few hints to give him an idea." Now Harry had his eyes squinted as he looked at her, his jaw was tensed up. "What in the world has she done?" he thought to himself, "It better not be what I think it is…"

"I might have accidently made you a… an appointment," she said after a moment's hesitation. She finally said a date after the silence and glare Harry gave her.

"You what?" Harry exploded out of his seat and was on his feet in front of her. He looked her in the face to see if by any chance there was a hint of trickery or deceit… There was none, just brutal honesty.

"Well you've changed so much and seem so much happier. I mean you really have shined much more lately and well, I thought that perhaps you would like some you know _company. A guy friend,_ you know to spend time with and hold hands and that sort of thing."

As Lulu tried to explain her reasons, Harry was trying to disappear into his chair to get away from the situation to hide the blush that started to creep on his face. "Lulu, we've talked about this. Just because I'm more relaxed about my decision and open doesn't mean I want a bloody boyfriend!" He tried miserable to bury in face in his hands, "I am happy to be single. I like not having problems. I like only having to worry about my job."

"Oh come on Harry! On our breaks, we have been watching the new handlers. It's been less than a fortnight since the trading season began, and almost every day you and I go and we critic them. We talk about which one has the nicest body, or the sexiest hair, or the most beautiful eyes, or the sweetest laugh. You honestly can't say you wouldn't like a relationship, not the way you talk about the handlers sometimes."

Harry just stared at his hands as he said," I don't have the confidence… I'm not as good as you or the others when it comes to meeting new people. You know that. I have nothing to recommend me besides a scar." He sat there for a moment, and then got up to finish putting the paperwork away. Lulu did not say anything, not because she had nothing to say, but because she was surprised by his confession.

"Do you honestly believe that is the reason I started to talk to you?" His back was turned to her. There were actually tears in her eyes. "Please tell me that you don't believe it's true."

He shrugged, "Most people only see the scar first."

Lulu could not take it anymore; she was starting to get angry. She grabbed his arm and spun him around, so that they were facing each other. There were tears in his eyes too.

"I wanted to become your friend, not because of your scar, but because the moment I saw you help Edmund when no one else did when he lost his brother. I saw the compassion and how kind-hearted you truly were and still are. I honestly didn't know you were Harry Potter at the time." When she finished, she was engulfed in Harry's embrace.

"You really are a sweet girl," he said after letting her go. A big-teeth-showing-eyes-squinted smile appeared from her, "Does that mean you believe in my judgment for the date I picked for you?"

"No." Harry started to walk out of the tent when Lulu shouted, "Are you really gonna stand the guy up? After he asked me so many questions about you, and how he thought you had such beautiful green eyes and a sweet smile? You're really going to leave him waiting there for you?"

Harry glared at her as he returned to the tent, "Fine. When and where?"

Lulu just smiled as she told him.

"I knew you had too sweet of a heart to leave the poor guy waiting." He just walked away without saying another word.

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen Harry?" asked Edmund as he entered the same gathering of friends. "Oh, he's spending quality time with one of the new handlers," Lulu wiggled her eyebrows as she answered. "Since when did Harry get a boyfriend?" Edmund seemed so befuddled with the news, "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for the fellow. He finally got his hands on someone, but when did this happen?" "What are you talking about? He's been seeing the same guy since last weekend." "No no Lulu, that can't be. I don't remember Harry dating anyone." Before Lulu could mess with Edmund some more, Luis explained, "He's on a blind date that Lulu set up for him." "Ah Luigi, that's no fair! You were supposed to go along with the joke," she pouted as she crossed her arms, "You don't let me have any fun."<p>

"I wonder how it's going…" Philip said out loud as he stared at the ceiling. "Do you think he's enjoying himself?"

Everyone grew silent as they pondered Harry's scenario. "Maybe the bloke gave Harry a ride on a dragon. Or perhaps it was just a nice dinner in Muggle Madrid."

"I don't think so, that's so… simple."

"Well I don't see you giving any ideas, and honestly, Muggle food isn't all that bad. You just have to know the right places to go."

"As if you would know, all you like to eat is that broccoli salad."

"Honestly you two, you bicker like an old married couple… Do you really think he's having a good time?" Philip asked again once Lulu and Edmund calmed down.

"I bet he is, otherwise he would have returned already, no?"

"Unless the guy is clingy and won't let Harry escape." A little laugh came from them all. "Or the bloke bore him to sleep."

"Gosh, is this what you lot do on your spare time? Gossip and tell tales like little school girls?"

"Harry!" they all cried once they realized his presence. "How did it go?" "Was a nice bloke?" "What did he look like?" "Did you go to Muggle Madrid or stayed on the reserve?" "He gave you a ride on a dragon, didn't he?" "Did you go dancing?" Everyone was speaking over each other, trying to ask their individual questions and wanting Harry to answer their own first.

Harry just laughed and held his hands up in surrender. "Take it easy. How about I just tell you about the evening?"


	7. Not Only a Promise, But a Threat

Chapter 7 Not Only a Promise, But a Threat

Harry just laughed and held his hands up in surrender. "Take it easy. How about I just tell you about the evening?"

Before Harry was even able to finish the question, he found himself seated with everyone surrounding him. "Tell us and don't hold back we want to know everything that happened."

"Lulu, I don't think I want to know every single thing they did if they had some _fun_." Philip said as he nudged Luis with his arm, "If you catch my meaning." Harry found himself blushing at the implication. "Awwww, look," Lulu said as she grabbed Harry's cheeks so show the others just how red they were. Harry, not wanting the attention, slapped her hands away to try to hide his face; however, his attempts were fruitless due to Lulu's loud voice.

"Too bad your date isn't here to see your blush Harry. He might have jumped you right here and now at such a pretty sight." Marcus's comment only seemed to further redden Harry's features. Harry though quite red in the face, glared at his friends no longer hiding the redness as they were now laughing at the sight of him. He marched to the corridor and as he arrived at the doorway Philip cried, "Oh come on Harrry! We want to hear around your evening!" Harry however continued on to his room and placed a locking charm once he was inside.

"How immature," he thought as he let himself fall on the bed on his stomach. For some moments he just laid staring, trying not to think, but at last he could not stop the memories. With the memories came the redness again. "He might have jumped you right here and now at such a pretty sight," Harry said in a mocking tone. He turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling. There was a poster of a Hungarian Horntail dragon that moved about and even blew fire, but it was not real fire or otherwise Harry would have killed Ron because of the gift. Harry got a little homesick looking at it. He has not communicated with Ron for a while now; he was away at some undercover Auror mission. Harry had not spoken to him, even when he was leaving for the trip. Ron has had many missions, especially since Harry and Ginny split. Deep down Harry knew Ron was avoiding him…

"Oh well," Harry thought, "he's missing out on our old friendship… I really thought of him as a brother… He was my best mate. I used to think I could tell him anything, but I guess I bloody can't."

Knocking on the door brought Harry back to reality from his thoughts. "I should have put a silencing charm too," thought Harry as he dragged himself off his bed to see who was at the door. "Harry? Come on. I know you're in there Harry." Harry no longer felt any embarrassment about the comments earlier made to him, but he did not open the door yet. He simply stood there waiting to see what was to come. "Harry, are you angry with us? I mean we were only teasing you a little because… well it's not like you go out on a date often, you know? We were all happy for you because you actually went out with a bloke!" Lulu kept rambling about how sorry they were and that they really were curious to how his evening went. "Are you going to see him again soon?"

Harry finally decided it was enough, so he opened the door and simply stared at her. After a moment, he walked pasted her and headed towards the sitting area where the others were. "Well Ron," thought Harry, "you're not around and I have new friends here. They're some grand people. I'm not going to let you spoil my new friends with your memory." He sat down among them; they were all silent. "His name was Todd, that should have totally been my first warning, but I didn't think," Harry started to laugh and the rest joined in. "All he kept talking about this dragon he raised from an egg. He named him Bob. Can you believe that? That should have been my next warning, but at last I stayed. He told me all about the dragon and that once it grew up it turned out it was a girl. So he named her Bobietta." Harry kept laughing and the others too laughed. Harry continued on about his evening and how his date had ordered for them and that he obviously had no clue about what he ordered. The whole conversation between his date and him had been completely about Bob the dragon.

They all listened attentively and occasionally asking a question. "Did he make you pay for the dinner?" "No, I did offer, but he insisted." (Lulu whispered loudly, "At least he had some manners," her comment made Harry laugh.) "Did he kiss you good night before he left?" "Well, he kissed me on the cheek, but then started to get more… touchy." They all snickered when Edmund asked what he meant by touchy. Poor bloke, he really did not seem to understand the meaning of it. "Well, Ed, since you did ask. I meant touchy as in he started grabbing my ass and putting his hands up my shirt. He even tried to undo my pants, and –"

"OKAY! I get it. I get what you meant." Edmund was covering his ears as if it would block out the images that started to manifest in his mind. The others were now laughing at Edmund. It is not that Harry being gay bothered Edmund, he believed that anything remotely personally, should remain personal.

"So Harry, overall how do you feel about it?" Luis asked to try to place the attention away from Edmund. "Yeah, Harry what do you think about the whole experience?"

"Well, to be completely honest, it was sort of fun despite him being totally what I wasn't looking for." He laughed. " I think I wouldn't mind doing something like that again."

"Really Harry? Like really really? Because I just met this new guy and he's just-" Harry cut Lulu off with a loud and sharp "No! This date was with a guy _you_ picked out and it was just … ehh I don't even have a word for it!" The others laughed as they saw Lulu pout. Of course Harry knew that if Lulu set him up again with some bloke he would not be able to say no to her puppy dog eyes and clever comments that would make him feel guilty for standing up the guy. Again.

"You'll see Mr. Potter. I'll have a new date for you every weekend if it's the last thing I do!" Lulu stomped away as they all laughed; however, Luis gave Harry a look. A look that said everything she just said she meant.

* * *

><p>AN: I do apologize to all the reader of my story. . It has been forever since I updated and I know this is a short chapter, but I just have to get back into the writing after everything that has happened to me lately. Soooo, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm already working on the next one. Hopefully it will be up soon. I plan on making it more exciting than this chapter.

Once again, thank you to everyone that has reviewed or simply read my story. It is nice to know there are people that actually are reading this. So thank you.


	8. Oh Sweet Sweet Chocolate

Ch 8: Oh Sweet Sweet Chocolate

"Blast that girl," harry thought angrily as he walked toward the restaurant, Sugar and Spice, "someone must have helped her out with this one." Lately Harry has gotten much better at avoiding Lulu's 'appointments' she has been making. At the beginning he was quite helpless; she would ensnare him into her traps.

Harry visibly shook himself at the memory of one of the more… tragic ones. The poor bloke was quite a stuttering mess, but once they started to talk it eased. However when he managed to knock the dinner off the table and spill the wine all over Harry, it returned with such a force that everything he said was inaudible except one word: sorry. But at last it was not even the worst part of the evening, not by far. Apparently Sammy (not Samuel, not Sam, but Sammy was his real name) could not hold his liquor, so the pub scene after the dinner was… well Lulu and Edmund got a kick out of it when Harry told them about it. After a few drinks, Sammy thought it would be grand to undress and put on a show for Harry. Harry had to carry the drunken man home after a very embarrassing proposal. Ever since his roommates told him of his behavior (they had happened to be at the pub and helped Harry carry him), the man has done everything in his power to avoid Harry to the fullest. Harry later heard from one of Sammy's roommates that he returned home for the season.

Each blind date was set up at the same place because Lulu wanted Harry to like the block rather than the place. Harry thought it a bit ridiculous (especially since the staff and he now knew each other by first name bases). Even Harry thought it would be best if the date chooses then at least Harry would get a feel for the kind of person he was and his likes. But sadly so, Lulu had other ideas.

When Harry arrived to his room after work, Lulu had left a note on his door for him:

_Hello Harry dear! I had to leave for an emergency, so I unfortunately was unable to tell you in person. A nice man is waiting for you at the Sugar and Spice tonight at 7. He sent a letter for your confirmation. But since you have been working so hard lately, I myself took the liberty of confirming your date for you. I meant to tell you, but I suppose it must have completely slipped my mind. He has been excited all week for this meeting. Have fun!_

Lulu knew he would never intentionally not-show-up for a date because he would not want to hurt the person. Harry had a big heart and Lulu used that to her advantage. Harry discovered that when she does manage to accomplish her little scheme it is easier to go along with her plan because apparently the more he resisted, the harder she tried for the next date.

"Hello, Mr. Potter, usually table I presume?" the hostess asked. "Yes, Maria, sadly so." As she walked him to the table, she chuckled at his expression, "We hadn't seen you in a while. We were beginning to wonder if you finally found yourself a boyfriend." A slight blush appeared, "no, I haven't," he whispered back, "I've just gotten better at avoiding Lulu's dates." Maria simply laughs again, "Well, have fun. This one is quite easy on the eyes," she winked and left him.

Once Harry saw his date, he was actually taken by surprise. Maria's comment of the man being 'easy on the eyes' was seriously an understatement. He was like the richest, purest chocolate to a chocoholic. He was simply yummy. "Thank you Lulu," Harry thought as he made his way to the table.

"Good evening, I am Giovanni," he said smiling once Harry sat down, "I suppose you are Mr. Potter?" Harry was a bit star struck still, but he managed to conceal it fairly well. "Yes, nice to meet you," Harry said with his best smile, "but please, call me Harry."

A/N: Sorry about the shortness, but I figured a short one was better than nothing. So enjoy.


	9. Let Me Soar With You

Ch 9: Let Me Soar With You

* * *

><p>"Hey! Watch where you're going Harry," yelled a handler that Harry almost knocked down. "Sorry!" Harry yelled over his shoulder, still in hot pursuit to find her. "Has anyone seen Lulu?" he asked almost everyone he came across, "I have to tell her something." "Well," said Edmund who has been in his favorite seat finishing up on some files, "I <em>haven't<em> seen her lately." As Harry walked closer to him, Edmund's eyes grew larger when he said 'haven't.' Harry befuddled by his actions asked what good was it if it was some time ago. "Well, you see mate, Lulu _isn't_ working at this time." Once again his eyes grew larger when he said 'isn't.'

Harry becoming more frustrated was trying to explain to Edmund that not knowing where she was was not helpful in the least. Edmund just let his head fall onto the table and dragged out his sigh. "Harry," his voice full of patience now, "I _haven't_ seen Lulu just ten minutes ago. I _didn't_ see her in healing tent six working when I went to pick up my files. She especially _didn't_ tell me or other of our friends to not tell you were she was. She _isn't _trying to be quiet and out of the way in case of an angry wizard by the name of Harry Potter tries hunting her down due to another failed and perhaps slightly embarrassing blind date." By the end, Harry's eyes were wide, full of realization, "… So tent six?" "Yes, Harry. I didn't say tent six," the outside corners of his lips curling up slightly as he replied.

* * *

><p>"Alright handsome, just take it easy for the rest of today. The laceration is deeper than I would like it to be so come back in the morning to see if it healed all the way through. You never know if it will, not with this kind of dragon poison." She was half way through her wave good bye to the handler, when all of a sudden Harry entered the tent. "Uh oh," were the only words that came to mind when she saw Harry's expressionless face. "Hi Harry," she said weakly, "um… who told you were to find me?"<p>

Harry had a small smile, "is that bitterness or amusement?" Lulu wondered as Harry walked closer. "No one told me." To Lulu's great surprised she suddenly found herself in an embrace. When Harry let go, Lulu's mouth sprouted "are you trying to mess with me?" Harry seeing her befuddled expression burst into laughter and hugged her again.

"Harry, the guy didn't hex you with something, did he?" she was still trying to understand this change. "Don't get me wrong, I am glad that you are happy, but I want to make sure I won't have to sleep with one eye opened for the rest of the week just in case you want revenge."

"No Lulu," he said chuckling, "I'm not secretly upset and planning to get even." He kissed her on the cheek. "I am beyond happy at the moment, thanks to you and your meddling." Lulu was unsure if she should be flatter or insulted from his comment, but at least she was starting to believe his words. "So you actually had a nice time?"

Harry excited began to tell her all he found out about Giovanni during the date. "He is so easy to talk to, even though I had just met him. We didn't run out of topics, instead more would just appear. He talked about his family. Did you know he has four brothers and sisters? He's the baby of the family too. His whole family is full of wizards, but he grew up in a muggle town, so it's really easy to talk muggle stuff with him because he understands! He was telling me stories about the pranks him and his brothers would pull on each other. Some of them in all honestly probably would have rivaled against Fred and George's." For the next two hours he continued to ramble on to Lulu who was happy to see Harry so excited about someone at last, and that he was not seeking revenge for once.

* * *

><p>"Finish your files from today and you can leave early, Harry," the other healer witch said. "The day is mostly done, so I doubt there will be any major incidents."<p>

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying for the rest of the shift." She simply shook her head smiling, "there is no use, dear. Go early, so you can take that shadow of your with you. I suspect he has been patient enough." Harry colored at her words slightly as he looked around for his 'shadow.' Sure enough by the side of entrance Giovanni was watching him with a small smile. "Well I am very so grateful for your kindness," Giovanni address to the witch. Harry could not help but bit his lip to prevent the ridiculous smile that threatened to overtake his face. "I promise to have the paper work done by tomorrow morning," he said as he started to gather it all up into his bag. "Alright, I'll take your work for it," the witch said, "and if not then expect to have the noon shift." She laughed at Harry's pout. No one enjoyed the noon shift because it was the hottest part of the day as well as the busiest as well.

After finally escaping the tent, Giovanni grabbed Harry's hand and lead him to the dragons. Harry was not very surprised, since Giovanni has shown him some of the dragons. However, he did not expect that. Oh, he has seen other handlers saddle and ride the dragons, but he had not expected Giovanni to mount one and hold his hand out to Harry, so that he too could ride it. The healers liked to watch the dragons and healers, but usually there was little if any interaction with the magnificent beasts.

As soon as they took to the sky, Harry was filled with excitement. He sat behind Giovanni and had is arms around him; he knew Giovanni could feel his heart. It was pounding from the sheer adrenaline that rushed through his body. It was not his first time on a dragon, but that time it was their escape from the wizard bank. However, this time it was much more pleasant experience. The sheer speed and power of the dragon was impressive. Harry silently admitted to himself that it was better than flying on a broom, though he would not tell Giovanni that truth, since it was a topic they both seem to like to challenge each other on.

Much to Harry's disappointment, they were landing. Giovanni had chosen a mountain that had a splendid view of Madrid. "Wow," Harry whispered into the wind. Giovanni chuckled as he walked up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry's middle. "I'm glad you like it," he gave Harry a small kiss on the side of his neck; "I had hoped that you would have."

Apparently Giovanni had set up a little lunch for them there; Harry was surprised how good the food was especially after hearing that Giovanni had made it for them. "I was under the impression dragon handlers didn't know how to cook." Giovanni chuckled as he fed Harry another spoonful, "well, just to show I am full of surprised." Giovanni's good humor seemed to be contagious because Harry found himself laughing as well. "Actually, Harry, I wanted to ask you something."

Harry's laughing eyes turned to see Giovanni's more peaceful ones. "Yes Gio? What is it you wanted to ask?" "Well," Giovanni said as he moved closer to Harry, "I wanted to ask if you would like a relationship with me." Smiling, Harry replied that they already had one. "No Harry, we been on dates, but what I want is to call you mine. I don't want you to go on dates with other people. I want to call you my boyfriend." His eyes were serious.

Harry could only stare into those eyes as the news hit him. His cheeks colored like earlier at the tent, but he did not look away, instead he leaned closer to Giovanni and whispered "alright" before giving him a kiss that Giovanni was more than happy to respond to.

* * *

><p>"Does anyone know what time Harry gets off work? We were supposed to have a game of quidditch today, but I can't seem to find him anywhere," Edmund said tugging at his hair in frustration. "You're picking up Harry's bad habit. I keep telling him he's going to go bald early in life, and if you keep it up you too," Philip said, but his eyes never left his book. "Besides, Harry already got off work two hours ago." "What? Then where is he? We have been waiting for him this whole time!" Philip reluctantly looked away from his book to look at Edmund in the face, "I am surprised you don't know. He's where he has been for the past week."<p>

Edmund just stared at him with his mouth opened, "Is he really with that bloke _again_?" When Philip's reply was to return to his book, Edmund only looked more surprised. "You have to be kidding me, right? They are always together. I mean the bloke's nice and all, but I haven't even spent time with Harry this whole week. We haven't even had lunch together!"

"Apparently someone has a little green monster," Philip sighed. "You should be glad that Harry has found someone that makes him that incredible happy, instead of whining to me like a child. Let him have his fun, Ed." Edmund just once again stared at him in disbelief, "…You honestly don't miss Harry being around?" No longer being able to concentrate on his book, Philip marked his page and put it back on the shelf. Slowly he turns to face his saddened friend, "I do miss Harry's company, but neither I nor you have the right to dictate how he spends his time and with whom he spends his time, so let him be. With time it will tone down, you'll see."

"But what if it doesn't? What if Harry gets really attached?" Edmund asked the floor.

"How is that a bad thing? He makes Harry happy and treats him right. Ed, we both have spent some time with them. You've seen how Giovanni treats Harry."

Edmund's jaw tightened as he continued to stare at the floor. "I rather Harry find someone else." Philip looked at his friend pitifully; in a soft voice he said, "Please don't say that to Harry. He's so happy with him, but you know how he is –loyal. He'll give him up if he knew how much it unset you, so don't spoil his happiness." Edmund finally looked Philip in the eyes challenging him in a harsh tone, "Even if he hurts Harry?"

Philip was taken surprised, "You know something." Edmund gave a small nod even though it was a statement, not a question. "Like I said, I rather Harry found someone else."

* * *

><p>AN: To everyone that has read and especially reviewed this story, thank you. You guys have made my day when I open my email and see a message saying someone has reviewed or followed my story. It's a big confidence booster. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter (despite the long wait .) and hopefully the next one is up soon. ^^


End file.
